Ask And Dare With LFE, And Autumn!
by Billcipher4
Summary: Hello, World! Yes, ANOTHER One of those annoying 'Ask And Dare' Things. But, the AWESOME Part is, Love For Everyone Is Doing This With Me! So, I bet that you want to read this right now. Oh, and PM Me the dares. Also, if you want to host, tell me and I MIGHT Add you in some kind of way. Have an awesome Life! While you still can... AHAHHAHHAHAHA! No, just kidding! Or am I?
1. HELLO, WORLD!

You go on FanFiction, Go to the Gravity Falls archive, and see that there's a new Ask an Dare. You decide to read it, just for heck. And the awesomeness begins with a scream. "HEY, WHY IS IT DARK IN HERE?!" Is spoken in a scared tone. It's greeted by, "Because, it's fun watching you all scared like that." Then, it was accompanied by evil laughter. "Okay, I guess that I've tortured you enough." Is said before little tufts of fire float around the room. You notice that those voices belonged to two girls; One has a grey sweater that covers up her hands, jeans, sneakers, has golden hair tied up in a ponytail, Green eyes, pale skin, Blue Glasses, and is tall. The other has a Black sweatshirt, a red shirt, jeans, boots, has dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, dark brown-Almost black eyes, fair skin, and is at a medium height. The first girl crosses her arms, and says, "Not funny, **Autumn**. Not funny" This is when the other girl bursts into evil laughter, making the flames around the room burn brighter. "Oh, god... sorry **LFE**, but that always cracks me up." Then The two that had been arguing, stopped when they saw you there. "Oh, hey there, World!" Says **LFE**, "Yeah, What she said... And also, PREPARE FOR THE APOCALYPSE!" **Autumn** said, once again bursting into evil laughter. "**Autumn**, really?" "Yes. Really. Anyways, this is Me and **Love For Everyone's** ask and dare Fic!" **Autumn** says. "Yup! So, if you didn't already get **Autumn's** 'little hints' about this, then send in PMs, asking or daring your favorite characters on gravity falls."** LFE** starts, but **Autumn** Quickly cuts in, "But, we do have rules, here. Sorry guys, but I don't want this getting any weirder than it already is! Well, Here they are-":

"- No M+ Dares, OR Asks.

- We are okay with most ships, But we don't want Pinecest. That stuff is just messed. Up.

- You can ask ANY Character from the show, but only from the show. If you have any special requests, then PM Them to me. Sorry guests, but I don't want this to turn into a major crossover.

- Extra Bit 1: If you have an FF Account, And you want to be a host, then ASK! I will only allow 4 people to host, though. I may deny your request if you have one.

-Extra Bit 2: If your ask or dare is just a little T, or M+, I might not use it."

"And, that concludes that."** LFE** says, and then **Autumn** Cuts in one more time, "On that whole ships thing, I really support MaBill. So, MaBill until you hurt! Especially because it'll annoy **LFE**!" **LFE** Gives her a glare, and says "And I support WenDip! So give us some awesome WenDip dares!" "Ok, on that last note, Thanks for reading! Please review, Etc. And Please send in those Asks and Dares! Goodbye from **LFE** and **Autumn**!"

**(A/N): Hey, Guys! The Ask And Dare That I Have Annoyed You So Much About Is Finally Here! So, As It Says RIGHT THERE, Send In those things! Seriously.**

**Sending Fire And Deer Teeth,**

**Bill Cipher 4.**


	2. Autull and Diplyssa

"OK SERIOUSLY AUTUMN STOP TURNING OFF THE LIGHTS JUST TO SCARE ME!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! I CAN'T! IT'S JUST TOO FUNNY!"

"AUTUMN IT'S TIME TO START THE DARES! TURN THEM ON!"

"FINE!"

Once again fire lit up the room revealing Autumn and LFE. "Seriously Autumn you have to

stop doing that!" LFE said clenching her fists, her cheeks slightly red. Autumn laughed and

reclined in the air.

"What are you gonna do to stop me?"

"…JUST STOP DOING IT! Besides, they're here!" LFE pointed directly at the people reading

this. "We have to get this story started! And it can't start every time with us arguing!"

"Yes it can. I bet these guys find this amusing don't they?" Autumn asked turning to the

readers. In response there was clapping and cheering and one person threw two dollars. After

both authors pocketing half the money LFE huffed.

"Can we just get started? PLEASE?" she whined. Autumn sighed.

"Fine, let's bring in the characters!" she waved her hand and a bunch of people filled the

room. They were all characters from Gravity Falls. Mabel, who was knitting a sweater got up

and grinned.

"WHOA WHERE ARE WE?! WHAT'S THIS PLACE?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" At the last part she pointed at the two authors and the readers. Both authors grinned and waved at

everyone.

"Hi! I'm Autumn—" Autumn began.

"—And I'm LFE—" LFE continued.

"—And we're hosting a—" Autumn continued.

"—Ask and Dare story—" You probably get the gist.

"—With all the characters of—"

"GRAVITY FALLS!" both authors finished throwing their hands in the air. Dipper stared at them and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you finishing each others sentences?" he asked, obviously freaked out. LFE

"We thought it would be a cool way to introduce ourselves," she explained. Autumn nodded.

"Yup! So anyways, now that you're here we get to start the asks and dares!" she said

cheerfully. Stan narrowed his eyes.

"Will there be money involved…?"

"Yep!" Autumn answered. LFE smacked her forehead.

"Wait Autumn we forgot something!" she said. Autumn frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"WE HAVE A NEW HOST!" the other author exclaimed. Autumn grinned.

"OH YEAH!" a microphone appeared in her hand. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE WELCOME! THE WORD NERD 424!" she boomed into the microphone. LFE snapped her

fingers and there was a bright flash.

Once everyone could see again a girl with brown hair, caramel colored highlights, blue eyes, a

black t-shirt with "Born a monster hunter' printed across it, a turquoise sleeveless hoodie,

jeans, sneakers, and a Dipper Pines hat appeared. She looked around, realized where she

was, and waved cheerfully, "Hi there I'm The Word Nerd 424 but you can just call me Alyssa!"

she said.

Autumn waved, "Hi Alyssa welcome to our Ask and Dare story!" she beamed. LFE grinned.

"Yeah! Welcome! Just try not to be attached to Dipper this whole story now, there are other

fangirls out there, including me!" she joked. Alyssa grinned.

"DIP-A-LYSSA! DIP-A-LYSSA! DIP-A-LYSSA!" she chanted. She turned to the readers, "AM I

RIGHT GUYS?!" Some people in the audience chanted with her. Autumn grinned.

"Ok guys really we have to get started!" she reminded them. LFE nodded.

"Yup! Oh and just a little info for all you readers out there, we do have another host, but we'll introduce them in the next chapter!" she said. Bill laughed.

"I KNOW WHO THE HOST WILL BE! IT'LL BE—"

"SHUT UP BILL YOU CAN NOT BE A SPOILER FOR THESE PEOPLE!" LFE shouted loud

enough to block out what Bill was saying. Autumn nodded.

"ONTO THE DARES!" she cried. "This first one is from A Random Surprise!" she waved her

hand and in shimmery color changing words the first dare appeared.

**I Dare Dipper And Wendy To Kiss**

LFE whooped in excitement, "WHOO WE GOT SOME WENDIP DARES UP IN HERE!" she cried. Dipper face turned a bright cherry red.

"W-WenDip?" he squeaked.

The author nodded vigorously, "Yes! It you and Wendy's ship name, well, there's also Wipper

but I like WenDip better! Oh yeah, I'M A SHIPPER OF THESE TWO FOLKS!" Wendy walked

out from the crowd of characters and up to Dipper, she kneeled down by him and smirked.

"Ready dork?"

Dipper only let out a squeak so instead he nodded. Wendy leaned in and gave him a kiss and

right as she did Mabel and LFE snapped a picture.

"SCRAPBOOK-URTUNITY!" they both cried. Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Oh WenDip shippers.." she muttered with a smirk. Alyssa had turned away her fists

clenched, trying to keep her cool. The two characters pulled away and Wendy ruffled Dippers

hair playfully. He blushed and she walked over to her friends (Robbie not included of course).

"Is it over?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, it's over," Autumn replied.

"Sadly…" LFE sighed. Autumn grinned.

"C'MON PEOPLE WE HAVE MORE DARES AND ASKS!" she cried. "These are from

Gravityfalls11!" Once again she waved her hand and the next dare appeared.

**Can I Be A Host? I Also Have A Dare! Everybody Eats 100 Packs Of Smile Dip!**

Mabel gasped, "SMILE DIP! NOOOOOOOOO!" she started to run in circles knocking everyone in her path over. LFE shrugged. "It's not that bad, you just get a killer stomachache after you're done with those fun little

hallucinations," she said.

"You've tried it?" Pacifica asked wrinkling her nose.

"I was a trier of many things…" the author replied dramatically staring off into the distance.

Autumn drove in with a pick-up-truck full of Smile Dip.

"SMILE DIP! SMILE DIP COMIN' THROUGH!" Alyssa shouted.

Mabel screamed in terror.

Half an hour later!

Alyssa pointed at the wall, "ONWARDS GIANT SMILE DIP DOG!" she cried and jumped through it leaving a Alyssa shaped hole in it. Mabel was upside down on a couch grabbing at

nothing. Dipper sat next to her pointing at something.

"PANCAKES ARE PEOPLE TOO!" LFE screamed. Soos was laying face down on top on a

table which he had jumped on and smashed. He wasn't moving.

Autumn laughed insanely, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'M TAKING OVER THE WORLD TONIGHT!" she said evilly her eyes facing different directions.

"HEY YOU STOLE MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION!" LFE cried.

Another half an hour later!

Everyone groaned in pain after the Smile Dip fantasy wore off. "Why do I feel like I've jumped through a wall…?" Alyssa asked. "Probably because you have," Autumn replied pointing at the Alyssa shaped hole in the wall.

LFE groaned.

"Why do I want pancakes…?" she mumbled.

"Oww…owww my stomach…" Mabel and Dipper whined.

"I feel nothing," Soos said with a glazed look in his eyes. Autumn weakly waved her hand and everyone's pain disappeared.

"YAY I'M OK NOW!" Alyssa cheered.

"AND I AM GETTING PANCAKES!" LFE beamed randomly.

"Guys we have to hurry. We're on a tight schedule here, I hate to say it but a bunch of other

people need to do their shows here and we're just part of the crowd." Autumn said pointing at a bunch of people who waited outside by the door with a bunch of other characters and

cameras.

Everyone sighed and nodded and the author waved her hand, "Ok, this is from

GravityFallsChick," she said.

**Can Mabel Bedazzle Dipstick's Face? (Remember LFE?)**

Mabel grinned and brought out a comically large be-dazzler, "Of course I can!" she beamed

and pinned Dipper down. "NOW HOLD ON BRO-BRO I'M GONNA MAKE YOU AWESOME!"

"NO NO NO MABEL NOOOOOOO!"

LFE snickered, "Oh course I remember," she said and grinned. After a few minutes of

screaming and shoving and fine stones flying everywhere Mabel was done, the shiny stones

covered every inch of Dipper's face. He crossed his arms and scowled.

"Ok guys, well, I think those are all our dares and stuff for now! This is Autumn—" Autumn "

"—And LFE—"

"—And Alyssa—"

"—SIGNING OFF!" all the authors cheered and threw their hands in the air. The lights went out again.

"REALLY AUTUMN?!"

"YUP!"

'**Sup guys It's LFE Here! Yup, I'm Writing This Thing With Autumn! One Chapter It's her!**

**Next One It's Me! So Yeah, Just Send Autumn And I More Dares And Asks! And Keep**

**This Story Alive! Next Time We Introduce Another Host! BYE!**

**Dipper: W-Will We Have More WenDip? *Scared***

**Me: Probably, And some MaBill, too.**

**Mabel: What's That?**

**Me: *Evilly* Oh You'll see...**

**Hey, guys! Just a side note from Autumn and The Word Nerd 424 here:**

**"Okay everyone! I have an announcement I would like to make! Me and Autumn made a bet and you guys gotta help me out here! So we were just PMing and Autumn here said nobody likes Autull. I KNOW she loves it! She LOVES Bill! Yeah, Autull is a ship for her and Bill. AND IT. IS. AWESOME! LIKE DIPLYSSA! And I said I love it! Here's The PM:"**

**"But that's you! Ya know what? Let's make a bet. If I get 15 comments or PMs on our ask and dare from different people about loving Autull, then I'll put "I love Autull, and Diplyssa" on my profile."**

**"Okay guys! In case you don't know, Diplyssa is a ship with me and Dipper! Yeah, you know you love it! But anyways, we changed 15 comments to 10, so PLEASE HELP! THANK YOU ALL! DIPLYSSA AND AUTULL FOR LIFE!"**


	3. Lost by a Mudslide

"TURN THE LIGHTS ON!" LFE screamed, Autumn laughed evilly before fire lit up around the room. LFE huffed and glared at Autumn, and she smirked in return. "Can you stop doing that?" LFE asked. The fire demon only shook her head. "No. It's too amusing." She stated, LFE rolled her eyes. Alyssa then walked in the room, "And, we're back!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "What an original line!" LFE said sarcastically. Autumn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, we-"

"-Have More-"

"DARES!"

"Hey! You ruined our in-complete sentence talk!" LFE accused. Dipper then walked into view, "Please don't let them start that again. It's freaky." He said, then Stanford walked in there as well. "How do you think I feel when you and your sister to that?!" The old man asked.

Dipper shrugged, and then remembered the events of the previous chapter.

He leaned close to LFE, "There aren't any shipping dares, are there?" The author smirked evilly. "Just wait..." A look of fear quickly came across Dipper's face.

He slowly backed away, probably fearing what he had heard of Diplyssa.

His Grunkle inched slowly over to a side, barely out of view. "...Alright, then." Alyssa said after a long pause. "Oh, guys! I just remembered!" Autumn shouted.

LFE Raised her eyebrow, "What?" Alyssa snapped, remembering the Previous chapter's announcement. "We have a new host!" LFE's expression brightened, "Oh yeah! It's-" Suddenly, Bill appeared in front of the girls. "I KNOW WHO IT IS!" He shouted, then Autumn pushed him out of the way, "Don't you dare spoil it, Bill!" LFE shouted at the triangle.

Alyssa pointed her finger at the floating yellow blob, "Yeah! Someone else Who actually cares should do it!" Bill rolled his eye, "well then Autumn shouldn't do it. She basically abandoned this Ask and Dare!" Autumn growled and glared in Bill's direction. LFE shook her head, "We have stuff to do. Just wait next chapter until the violent dares."

Autumn sighed, but still glared. "I'll get you..." Alyssa popped back into the conversation, "Can I announce the new host?" LFE Nodded, taking the chance to glare before the craziness of dares could start. Alyssa grinned, "The new host is-" She was cut off by Bill, who once again appeared in front of the camera and the hosts. "-GRAVITYFALLSCHICK AKA ROCKY!" He screamed, then burst into maniacal laughter.

Alyssa frowned, "Bill Mischief Cipher!" Bill stopped suddenly, "How do you know my middle name?!" Alyssa smiles, almost evilly, "Oh Bill, I know everything."

Bill's single eye widened, and he disappeared from sight.

Autumn and LFE snickered together, "Wimp." Autumn called Bill, Alyssa joined in on their laughing, "He's scared of when people know things about him." Autumn nodded, "Alright, I'm bringing in Rocky." She snapped, and a redheaded girl who described herself as Emo appeared.

She made a peace sign to the camera, "Hey, guys. It's Rocky." Alyssa waved, "Hi, Rocky!" Rocky smiled and waved back. "Hey, Alyssa." LFE smiled at the two. Then, pumped her fist in the air. "We're all together! Now, nothing can stop our world domination plans!"

They all laughed evilly. Rocky sighed happily, "I love evil people. Who are also fun." Autumn nodded, "That's the beauty of this thing. Anyways," she waved her hand, and the first dare appeared in bold words.

**"From Axel Treehorn: dare Alyssa to a. Pretend to love Wendip. B. Face the fact that Dipper doesn't like her. Or c. Hate Diplyssa"**

Alyssa stared up at the dare, "I hate Diplyssa..." She laughed and threw her hands above her head, "NOT!" LFE stared at Her, "I expected that." Rocky turned towards the camera, "There's no hope for her." Autumn rolled her eyes and the dare changed into another.

**"Mabel turn into a black cat and run across Gidiot."**

Mabel came out of the crowd and in view of everyone. "I have to become a black cat?" LFE shrugged, "You'll get to give Gideon bad luck." Autumn shrugged as well, "Plus, You may or may not have a choice to anyways..." Mabel was changing, she started to shrink and change color, then her bones stretched and snapping sounds were heard.

Although she felt no pain because Autumn was taking in all of it. Speaking of whom, was shaking with a weird expression trying not to scream or show pain.

By this time, Mabel was a black cat. She me owed cutely as Gideon was pushed out of the crowd by Stan.

"GET RABIES!" Stan yelled at the 9 year old, who glared back at Him and simply walked over to Mabel. He smiled at her, "Aww, You're so cute There's no way You'd give Me rabies!" He reached out to pet Her as she hissed and ran in His path, then Gideon lost His balance and fell backwards into a ravine that randomly 'appeared'. Autumn stood there covered in dirt and grinning evilly.

LFE whistled and kicked a shovel into the ravine. "Wonder how that got there... Hehe." She and Autumn snickered together and high-fived. Rocky laughed a bit, "Mind if I do the next dare?" Alyssa spoke up, "Me toooo!" The other two hosts shrugged, "Sure." They said in sync. They just stared at each other, unblinking. It kind of weirded out Alyssa. Rocky snapped, and the dare changed once again.

**"Everyone watch Zoey 101!"**

Autumn stared at the dare with her pupils small, "ZOEY 101?!" She screamed, "OF ALL THINGS! MY SISTER WATCHES IT WAAAAYY TOO MUCH." She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. "B-But... We can watch it... We can.. Watch it..." Rocky snapped, and a large TV appeared above the entire set, an episode of Zoey 101 coming on.

_Half an hour later..._

LFE shrugged, "That wasn't too bad. Don't see why You hate it." She nudged Autumn, who shrugged as well. "It's just... My sister watches it too much..." She shuddered. Alyssa stepped up, "I believe it's My turn?" LFE looked at the next dare on Her phone and she grinned widely, "I HAVE TO DO THIS ONE!" Alyssa frowned, "Aww..." Autumn smiled, "You can do the next two. Alright?" Alyssa smiled, "I'd like that." LFE laughed evilly as the dare changed. Bill floated out of the crowd as his eye widened, and he tried to quickly float away. Rocky caught Him by the bow tie and threw Him back over to LFE. The dare was,

**"Bill listen to the Vocaliods for an entire hour!"**

Autumn laughed along with LFE, and soon the rest of the Hosts joined in. He held his hands over his head in attempt to shield the evil laughter, "WHY IS THIS UNIVERSE SO CRUEL?!" He said, dropping to His knees on the floor. LFE walked over to Him and took out her phone. "This is gonna be fun." Rocky watched, "He never said which Vocaloids, so..." LFE spoke up again, "...That just means we'll have to do all of them."

Bill threw his head back in the air and yelled in fear of what was already happening "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Several pain-filled hours later_

Bill layed down in a corner of the room, a look of pure horror still etched on His face. Everyone stared as the last song, 'Acute' played.

Autumn was humming along standing next to LFE, who was still laughing evilly. Rocky and Alyssa were just staring at the poor demon.

Autumn shuddered at her favorite character's pain, and turned to the camera once more. Alyssa came over and whispered something in her ear before she could sign off.

Autumn sighed, "Alright, alright." She said, glaring at Alyssa, who was smiling her face off. "I lost the bet that me and Alyssa made. Check my profile, I lost by a mudslide. Literally." She held an iPad up to the screen, showing a note on her profile page stating "I love Autull and Diplyssa". Rocky burst into laughter, Alyssa burst into Evil laughter, and LFE only snickered.

"This is why you don't make bets with Alyssa." Autumn only shook her head, "I messed up. Big time." She brightened, remembering something.

"But no one's actually going to make dares forcing the ship!" Alyssa grinned evilly, "So you think..." Autumn became quite scared, and hid behind LFE.

She pushed her out from behind her, and Rocky spoke up. "Until next time everyone! Now, there will be no more side no-" she was cut off by Alyssa, "SEND IN AUTULL AND DIPLYSSA DA-" and she was cut off by LFE "MABILL AND WENDIP!"

And then Autumn spoke above them. "PLEASE NO AUTULL DARES. PLEASE. GOOD NIGHT, PEOPLE!" The fire around the room went out, and screaming was heard.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!" LFE screamed, Autumn laughed evilly. Signaling the end of the chapter.

**(A/N):**

**Hey there, guys! Sorry I've been off recently... I've been working on this, and decided to pick up on it instead of being successful in school. As You could see in the announcements... I lost. XP This is why You shouldn't make dares with Alyssa. Anyways, have a great day! I'm working of TSD Triqual, and a new one-shot with a small reference to Prosfessor Layton. See ya!**


End file.
